Hunt, Jackson Hunt
by Shutterbug5269
Summary: We have all seen Castle's perspective, now we see Alexis' rescue from Jackson Hunt's


**Hunt, Jackson Hunt**

* * *

A little trip through the eyes of Castle's dad. Just for a bit of fun. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're not going to kill my son, Volkov."

"And why is that, Mr Hunt?"

"Because you'll be dead." Jackson Hunt stated coldly before closing his thumb on the detonator and sending Alexi Volkov on a one way express ticket to hell for even daring to lay his hands on his granddaughter. He dropped the now useless detonator and walkie talkie on the ground, pulled back the charging lever on his silenced MP-5 and moved for the front doorway, firing as he went.

Three men dropped in his first burst before he popped the spoon on a fragmentation grenade and tossed it into the improvised guardhouse killing five more men before they could emerge. He stepped coolly over their bodies, stopping only to unleash a burst from the MP-5 into the back of the one man trying to rise to his knees. He stepped past the now dead man on his way into the building, full of the knowledge that his "Horatio on the bridge" act was drawing all of the armed guards toward the front of the villa straight to him, giving Rick and Alexis the time and opening they needed to escape out the back door.

The odds were steep, but Volkov had not been expecting his dynamic entry, and he was now dead, his men were leaderless, rudderless. He had never been the type of guy to cultivate a solid right hand man to lead in his absence and his men were now paying the price for it. He had only trusted his wife that deeply. For half a second he almost felt sorry for the bastard, but it passed quickly as he thought of why he was here.

He popped the spoon on another grenade and threw it into the room ahead of him, knowing by now that according to the plan, Rick and Alexis were out the back door and halfway to the American Consulate. They had mapped out the route he would take and he had made him memorize it as they walked through the plan over and over.

When the grenade went off he was greeted by the screams of several men. He kept moving, shooting every man he saw until the villa was eerily silent as he stepped into the room where his Alexis had been held. He had put her in a cage...the bastard. One of the men who had fallen near Volkov began to stir, and he pulled the trigger on his MP-5, emptying the magazine into the back of his head.

He looked down at Volkov's headless corpse and said quietly, "I should have done that twenty years ago, you son of a bitch. Too bad you sent your _wife_ to do your dirty work."

He walked up to the cage and saw Alexis' discarded scarf inside of it, he picked it up carefully, briefly inhaling her scent, bringing a soft smile to his lips. He hoped that Rick would tell her about him, what little he knew. His family now knew about him. It actually felt...good.

He carefully wrapped the delicate looking silk scarf in his hands and slipped it into his pocket. The gunfire and explosions would be bringing the Parisian Gendarmerie any minute and he needed to be well away so he would not been seen or detained.

He would need to find a way to let his son know he made it out alive, and he had the perfect thing in mind, he had seen it in a small bookstore the day before he rescued his son from Volkov's men. He had bought the first edition of Casino Royale as soon as he had laid eyes on it.

He would slip it into an international air mail envelope as soon as he got back to the hotel. He would need to disappear for a while. This had been an unsanctioned op. He had taken some time off from his real job, but when he got mack from the post office there was a new assignment waiting for him. He only had a few more useful years left before they put him out to pasture and he intended to make them count, but he also had something more to live for, something to come home to.

He had a family waiting for him now. He saw the look on his face when the mention of Detective Beckett came up in conversation. He would keep his eyes on the New York papers from now on, he hoped he might one day crash a wedding.

Until then, of course he had a job to do. His family was safe, and now he had to get back to making the world a safer place for them.

But the next time he found himself in New York, he would look in on Alexis, just to make sure she was all right.

He was her grandfather after all.


End file.
